Eva
Eva was the human wife of Sparda and mother of the twins Vergil and Dante. Little is known about Eva. She appears as a photo on Dante's desk and as a voice in a flashback in the first Devil May Cry game. Later on she appears in Dante's flashback in Devil May Cry 5. Story For Dante and Vergil's 8th birthday, she gave each of the boys one half of Sparda's Perfect Amulet. Afterward, she was killed in a demon attack ordered by Mundus. She hid Dante underneath two stones and told him never to come out, no matter what. She gave her life for her sons.Devil May Cry, Dialogue: Dante: "My mother risked her life for me, and now you too." It is unclear where Vergil was at this time. Eva's death is most likely the event that shaped the paths Dante and Vergil took, causing Dante to fight demons and Vergil to search for Force Edge. After Dante grew to adulthood, Trish was made by Mundus to look like Eva in order to manipulate Dante. Dante's lingering feelings for Eva are most clearly seen when Trish is saved by Dante despite her already betraying him. ''Devil May Cry Volume 1 Eva is featured in a flashback in which she hides Dante and attempts to protect Vergil during the attack in which she was killed and Vergil was kidnapped. While subsequent works, particularly the ''Devil May Cry 3 manga, have left this mostly intact, but have also omitted Vergil's presence at the site of Eva's murder thus leaving the details of Vergil's whereabouts at that time in mystery. ''Devil May Cry Volume 2 In a parallel universe that Dante and Beryl visit in which Mundus has virtually conquered the Human world, Eva supported her late husband's armies in resistance to Mundus's rule. It is also strongly implied that her emotional support after Sparda's fall was the only reason Mundus hadn't completed his conquest of the Human world. After hearing that story about this universe's Eva, Dante comments something along the lines of "she's the same in every universe." Other Appearances ''Viewtiful Joe Mundus makes a cameo appearance in this game in which he delivers a rant and proclaims that "The real enemy was you, Eva!", implying that she had planned out his defeat in Devil May Cry just before her death years in advance prior to the events of that game. ''Bayonetta'' Eva, and her husband Sparda are both referenced within the description of the Bracelet of Time accessory in Bayonetta, and it's sequel. Gallery DMC_Graphic_Edition_Sparda_Family.jpg|Artwork of Sparda's family in ''Devil May Cry Graphic Edition. Background Eva is an alternate spelling for Eve, who in the Bible is said to have been the first woman created by God. Eve is infamous for having been tempted by the serpent to eat the Forbidden Fruit, which led to Adam and Eve being exiled from the Garden of Eden as punishment for succumbing to temptation. In some versions, she is a replacement for Adam after God's previous creation, Lilith, who abandoned Adam and became a demon. Trivia *Eva's original death was different from the ''Devil May Cry 3'' manga's depiction. In the novel, she was torn to pieces by vengeful demons right in front of Dante's eyes and Vergil was kidnapped by the demons, yet in the manga her death was altered slightly in that she told Dante to hide before dying in the demon's attack and Vergil's whereabouts are not explained. See also *Trish References Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry characters Category:Devil May Cry 3 manga characters Category:Devil May Cry 3 manga Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Devil May Cry 5